Food trays are utilized to store food items, such as hamburgers, sandwiches and other food items that consist of one or more layers placed between two slices of bread. Other non-layered food items may be stored as well.
A typical food tray is made from a single piece of cardboard that is folded along various edges to form a container. The container may include a bottom panel and four sidewalls that define a space for storing the food item. A lid may extend from a top edge of one of the sidewalls and may be configured to fold about the edge to cover the space. The lid may include one or more tabs along one or more edges that are configured to fit within corresponding slots on the sidewalls to maintain the lid in a closed configuration.
When used to store sandwiches and hamburgers, an operator typically assembles the food item and then places the assembled food item within the food tray.